maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Orothe
|-|GBC= |-|TV= | environment = Undersea city | inhabitants = Orothean | north = Nar | south = | east = | west = Naroom }} The deeps of Orothe is a marine Moonland containing an underwater city known as Oscent Mar. The Orothean Magi often have fins and gills to survive underwater, and the Dream Creatures resemble marine flora and fauna including fish, shells, corals, and seaweed. In particular, the Parathin species are used as transports and as supporting platforms for the city Oscent Mar. The region's Elder is Mobis. Magi-Nation Duel After the Orothean Vault Curator, Bria, stole the Scroll of Fire from Cald, a war broke out between the two Moonlands. Nagsis, disguised as Gia, intended for the Weave to ally with Orothe to eliminate the Calder force. The war finally was put to a halt when Rayje decimated the Orothean Creatures, allowing the Calders to retrieve the scroll, now known as the Last Words. Strategy Orothe decks often use the strategy of stealing and retaining Relics. Additionally, some cards such as Abaquist can control opposing Dream Creatures. Other powerful techniques include the use of Cawh or combining Orothean and Arderian cards using Voice of the Storm. GBC Tony arrived in Orothe after being rescued from the Shadowhold by a mysterious figure and used the Orothean Belt to traverse the underwater region. At this time, the region was under siege by the forces of Morag with the fourth Shadow Geyser being guarded by Warrada. Upon defeating Warrada, the Shadow Geyser was destroyed, leaving the fourth Core Stone. ; Island A small island in the eastern extent of the Moonlands could be accessed via ferry, costing 300 Animite to travel and another 300 Animite for him to wait at the docks. A small house on the island houses Orlon, the Orothean Ringsmith, and a secret stairway leading to an undersea cavern, unlocked by flipping a switch in the rightmost bookshelf. These caverns contain various access points to Orothe as well as Agadon's Boots, guarded by the Orothean Magi, Blu, and the Deep Sea Algae required to enter the lair of Ormagon. ; Oscent Mar Oscent Mar is an underwater city protected by several domes. The domed platforms of the city are supported on the backs of Giant Parathin. Within the city, Mobis resides in the central City Hall building. Also in the city are an extensive library tended by a historian and an inn which sells Specimen Jars which are necessary for gathering Deep Sea Algae to enter the lair of Ormagon. Northwest of the town on a rocky shelf is a set of ancient Orothean ruins containing the Dispel X and Entangle spellbooks as well as Megathan, which can be provoked by setting off a Blast Urn within the ruins. To the far north of Oscent Mar is a giant reef, and to the northeast is a sea cave dominated by a strong current and aggressive Dream Creatures which attack on the first turn. TV Series Years in the past, Spencer Jones had visited Orothe and saved the underwater city from being ravaged by the Cawh. Later, his son, Tony Jones, was sent to Orothe with Edyn and Strag when a Bookmark spell caused the Book of Elders to stop working. Under a ploy by Evu and Borse, Tony had to face the Cawh to realize his potential as a Magi. The Guardian Hyren of Orothe is shaped like an octopus, and its Dreamstone is embedded in its head. Notable Inhabitants * Blu * Borse * Mobis * Orlon * Traptika Trivia * Orothe was one of the five original Moonlands included in the First Edition release of Magi-Nation Duel. Category:Moonlands